<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Study Break by PurpleReine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551374">Study Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleReine/pseuds/PurpleReine'>PurpleReine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Path-verse [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, F/M, Studying, makeout session in the first chapter, smut in the second chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleReine/pseuds/PurpleReine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel is studying for her finals. Eugene is helping her, but knows she needs that extra help. </p><p>PSA: CONTAIN SMUT IN THE SECOND CHAPTER</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider &amp; Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Path-verse [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this story takes part of the "Path-verse" series. Rapunzel and Eugene are still dating in this. Rapunzel is finishing grad school.<br/>The first chapter is the sweet, fluff, and implying something will be happening in the next chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slowly, Eugene leaned over and simply kissed her, just like that. His lips brushed softly over hers in sweet chaste kisses. Rapunzel sighed blissfully into the contact as she felt goosebumps start to graze her skin before she tilted her head in order to properly kiss him in return. She was not expecting him to kiss her. They were in the middle of her study session, but of course she couldn’t bring herself to complain. Maybe a short study break may do them no harm. After all, she has memorized the Personality Disorders and clusters. She reached out to gently touch his face while nuzzling their noses. </p><p>Rapunzel didn’t complain when their sweet kisses quickly intensified, either. Before she could even process what was starting to unfold, things were escalating fast. Next thing she knew, she slowly leaned back onto the couch cushions while Eugene was hovering above her with a smirk. He leaned down to kiss her again and immediately arched her back in response, her hips slightly pressed against his as chills descended down her spine. </p><p>The way he was kissing her now was somewhat different, compared to all the other times they found themselves kissing passionately on her living room couch. His mouth was sweet with longing, as if he were savoring each breath between them. She indulged a small smile against his lips, just big enough so she could continue to kiss him at the same time. </p><p>Eugene responded to her smile by pushing his hand gently under her skirt and along her thigh.</p><p>Rapunzel gasped lightly as her back once again arched towards him. She tightened her arms around his shoulders and continued her trail of kisses down his jaw and towards his neck. Eugene brought his hands back and glided his fingers over her torso and brought them to her back where her dress zipper held her in place. </p><p>Rapunzel let out a small whimper as her hands reached up to hold the back of his head and felt his hand unzipping her dress. His lips trailed down her neck and nibbled at her pulse, causing Rapunzel to bite down a low moan.</p><p>“We’re supposed to be studying,” Rapunzel mumbled against his lips as his hands began to pull down her dress. </p><p>Eugene let out a chuckle and stared at her darkly, “And I’m supposed to help you relax during this time.”</p><p>Rapunzel shivered at his husky voice, a voice she learned to love as their relationship grew over the last year. </p><p>Eugene gave her a smile and began to kiss her neck and work his way down. He kept pushing her dress down. She lifted her hips up so he could remove the dress and toss it somewhere. Rapunzel laid there as she watched Eugene stare at her with a look that made her blush. To him, she practically glowed a soft golden shade, ironically she had filled his life with sunshine. She looked almost goddess-like, far too beautiful for this world. Whatever he did to deserve such an amazing and beautiful girlfriend, Eugene was forever grateful that she was his. </p><p>“You’re beautiful, Sunshine,” he murmured as he moved a piece of her hair away from her face. </p><p>Even though they have only dated for a little over a year, Rapunzel blushed at his words, being under the intensity of his gaze. She slowly sat up and began to slide her hands under her t-shirt before removing it and carelessly flinging the garment to the side without a second thought. </p><p>“You’re beautiful too,” she replied with a smug look.</p><p>Eugene laughed and leaned in to kiss her again. The kiss was softer this time, slowing the pace back down to the one he originally initiated. He lightly bit her lips in a teasing manner, yet softly at the same time. Rapunzel placed a hand around his shoulders and placed her other hand on his head, caressing his hair. When Eugene secured his arms around her middle, she allowed him to lift her up knowing what was going to happen next. She wrapped her own legs around his waist as he carried her over to her room without breaking their kiss. </p><p>Thanks to Eugene, Rapunzel decided a study break was very much needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: This second chapter contains the SMUT.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon entering her bedroom, Rapunzel felt herself pushed upon her door. She broke the kiss and stared at him, gently cupping his face and brought him back to her lips. The kisses seemed to go on forever. Eugene’s lips felt so soft against her own, and the way he moved his tongue sent chills up her spine. Her head spun that she broke the kiss again, slightly biting into his shoulder. He responded by bucking his hips against her hissing causing Rapunzel to let out a moan.</p>
<p>He grabbed her waist again and walked towards her bed, gently placing her down. He ran his calloused hands lightly over her teasingly as she slightly arched her back towards him. Eugene then lightly placed his hand over her panties, where they had dampened, and slowly ran his finger up and down. Rapunzel mewled as he bucked against his touch. </p>
<p>“Eager, aren't we?” Eugene asked with a smug. </p>
<p>“You started it,” Rapunzel replied with a pout, “So you better finish it.”</p>
<p>Eugene chuckled as he lowered his head on her neck and started trailing down. As if she were a blank canvas and his mouth was the paintbrush, making its way down her body.</p>
<p>When he got to the hem of her panties, he planted kisses on her stomach before gently removing her panties down and off her legs. He then nipped a trail of kisses along a thigh, and then repeated on the other one. Everytime he came close between her legs, she squirmed and gasped, wanting more. </p>
<p>Finally, he licked her lightly at first, teasingly, until she bucked her hips. Slowly he dipped his tongue in, his mouth made a filthy wet noise as he devoured her. Pulling her legs up to hook over his shoulder, Rapunzel moaned his name out. </p>
<p>The world around her contracted-- narrowed to this bed, this man, and the way he was making her feel. </p>
<p>Without stopping for a breath, Eugene slowly pushed one finger in. When he heard her mewled again, he added a second, then curling them in just the right way without having to be told by her. After all, he knows her body really well. </p>
<p>Rapunzel was breathing, but she couldn’t seem to get enough air, but she was breathing. She was reaching her peak, one hand white-knuckled grabbing the bed sheet, while the other on Eugene’s head letting him know exactly where. </p>
<p>“Oh, God,” she murmured, “Yes, please…”</p>
<p>Her legs were shaking as he kept swirling his fingers and licking at the same time. She couldn’t hold in yells every time he hit the right spots making her buck against him. She knew her neighbors could probably hear her, but she didn’t bother to feel embarrassed at this time. Rapunzel gasped for air as she exploded wave, after wave of total bliss.</p>
<p>Before she could take a breather, Eugene climbed over her, taking her lips into his and caressing her everywhere.</p>
<p>Rapunzel sat up and worked on the fly of his pants while Eugene pulled her close. She worked the zipper down and felt him shiver as she carefully took him in hand, carefully stroking him as she stared at him with lustful eyes. He groaned her name, as he bent down and lightly bit down on her shoulder. </p>
<p>She sat him down on the bed as she pushed herself up on her knees, and then slowly sank down on him. She buried her face against his neck as they began to rock their hips together. He felt so good, that she didn't know if she was gonna last this time. </p>
<p>She forgot all about the flashcards on her coffee table, and about her finals and her dissertation. All that mattered in that moment was Eugene. The way he was touching her everywhere, kissing her, and whispering nothing but sweetness. He moved his hand between their bodies and began to rub her.  </p>
<p>She gasped at the new sensation and leaned back with her hands on the bed to support her. She continued to move against him as he rubbed faster with one hand and held her in place with his other hand. </p>
<p>“Eu-Eugene,” she gasped, tightening around him, “Yes, yes!” </p>
<p>Eugene groaned as he brought her back up to him, rocking hips harder. He could feel himself about to burst, but this was not about him. He grasped her hips, moving her faster. One of his hands groped her ass before spanking it, causing Rapunzel to let out a yelp along with her second wave. Eugene followed suit, groaning as he released himself in her. </p>
<p>His hands held her as he fell back on the bed with Rapunzel laying on his chest, both catching their breaths. </p>
<p>Once Rapunzel came back down, she lifted her head to look at him. “Thank you,” she whispered as she kissed him, “You were right, I needed that.”</p>
<p>Eugene let out a chuckle and held her. “Anytime. After all, I am open for business.”</p>
<p>“Eugene!” she hissed as she playfully smacked him, “Let me find out--”</p>
<p>She didn’t get to finish her thoughts as Eugene captured her lips and kissed her softly. Rapunzel sighed blissfully and then trailed her own kisses down his jaw, making her way to his neck. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Eugene asked, “Didn’t we get you situated already?”</p>
<p>“Perhaps Darling,” she said in a teasing tone, “But we still need to get you situated.”</p>
<p>He cupped her face and brought her back to his face before kissing her.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to do that,” he said, “This was about you.”</p>
<p>“And now,” she replied trailing kisses down his chest to his stomach, “I want to make it about you.”</p>
<p>It’s a known fact that the mouth is used for more than just words, even if Rapunzel couldn’t seem to make hers speak at the moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kuddos are always welcome (:</p>
<p>You can find me on tumblr @purplerock11 and twitter @purplesworks</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally, I was just going to post the first chapter. But then I figured, "hey, let me at least try to write what happens next" So the next chapter will contain smut.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>